Passionato Harmony
là đòn tấn công thanh tẩy nhóm đầu tiên của Cure Melody và Cure Rhythm trong Suite Pretty Cure♪. Sau này, họ có thể sử dụng nó với Cure Beat và Cure Muse. Miêu tả Cả hai Cure đều vỗ tay và sau đó đi hai bước lùi. Sau đó, cả hai cùng nắm tay, quay lại trước khi đọc tên đòn tấn công và giơ tay lên trong không trung, thu thập năng lượng thanh tẩy. Sau đó, một khóa Son vàng xuất hiện quay và bắn năng lượng vào Negatone, đánh trực tiếp. Một kí hiệu khóa Son xuất hiện ở mặt sau của Negatone, và khi âm thanh thanh tẩy nó, Negatone được thanh tẩy trở lại thành những nốt nhạc phân tán. Khẩu lệnh Tiếng Nhật Tất cả: プリキュアパッショナートハーモニー! Phiên âm tiếng Nhật Tất cả: Purikyua Passhonāto Hāmonī! Chuyển ngữ Tất cả: Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony! Passionato Harmony Crescendo Đòn tấn công này được sử dụng bởi Crescendo Cure Melody và Cure Rhythm trong bộ phim điện ảnh Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!. Cả hai cùng tham gia và hô, "Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony!" Một khóa Son vàng xuất hiện gấp ba lần với một nửa của Melody lớn hơn của Rhythm. Cure Melody nắm bàn tay của Cure Rhythm làm cho Rhythm ngang bằng với Cure Melody. Họ hét lên: "Crescendo!" khi khóa Son quay vòng và bắn ra một nguồn năng lượng đến kẻ thù. Thư viện ảnh PH01 Melody and Rhythm clap hands.png|Melody và Rhythm vỗ tay PH02 The Cures step back.png|Các Cure bước lùi PH03 Melody and Rhythm hold hands.png|Sau đó nắm tay PH04 Melody gets ready to attack.png|Melody bắt đầu tấn công PH05 Rhythm gets ready to attack.png|Rhythm bắt đầu tấn công PH06 Melody and Rhythm spin around.png|Các Cure bắt đầu nhảy PH07 Melody and Rhythm before getting into their pose.png|Các Cure trước khi tạo tư thế tấn công PH08 The Cures hold their hands up.png|Họ đưa tay lên PH09 Rainbow colored music starts to coalesce.png|Âm nhạc tập trung xung quanh họ PH10 Golden notes surround them.png|Âm nhạc phân tán thành ánh sáng vàng PH11 The Cures aim at the Negatone.png|Các Cure nhắm vào Negatone PH12 The golden G-clef appears.png|Khóa Son hiện ra phía trước PH13 The G-clef spins around.png|Khóa Son quay vòng PH14 A golden beam is fired from the G-clef.png|Một luồng ánh sáng vàng được bắn ra PH15 The Negatone hit by the attack.png|Negatone bị ảnh hưởng bởi đòn tấn công PH16 The G-clef appears as the darkness is released.png|Bóng tối được thanh tẩy PH17 After the darkness is released.png|Sau đó biến mất PH18 Musical bars are released from the clef.png|Thanh nhạc sắc màu tan biến PH19 The Negatone being purified.png|Negatone được thanh tẩy PH20 The Negatone falls asleep.png|Negatone ngủ PH21 The purified LP record.png|Máy chơi nhạc sau khi được thanh tẩy Passionato Harmony (without harmony).jpg|Passionato Harmony (không có hòa âm) Passionato Harmony with Cure Beat.jpg|Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony (Melody, Rhythm & Beat) Scan of Melody Rhythm and Beat using the attack.jpg|Phân hình của bộ ba thực hiện Passionato Harmony Đoạn phim Thể_loại:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công của Suite Pretty Cure♪ Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công nhóm